Nowadays, people pay more attention to proper physical exercise. In recent years, the diversity of sports allow people not to work out on the equipment in general fitness gyms but also to do exercise for full-body fitness, such as dancing, aerobics, rhythmic gymnastics, etc. Thereby, people do not get bored and are able to persevere in exercising.
Most of the full-body exercises should be paid for requiring the coach at the fitness gym. However, the coach cannot well instruct individual users due to numerous students at the gym, the students neither learn effectively nor fully understand the correct posture.
When a player plays the commercial games via the Kinect on XBOX360 KINECT, his or her movement can be tracked by the KINECT sensor to experience the most real sport amusement by undergoing the professional one-by-one fitness program in a friendly virtual gym. However, the virtual private coach only guide one player in a one-by-one program to compare his or her similarity scores at certain time frames, and it also cannot compare similarity scores with multiple players through consecutive time frames nor evaluate the correctness of the posture or the motion of individual player. In addition, the view-angle range of the infrared Kinect sensor in the horizontal direction is only 57.5°, which will limit the detection range of the research, development, and even application. Moreover, to provide images with the expanding range, the image stitching technique is only applied to stitch images by multiple RGB cameras.